


The Wedding Guest

by Lothiriel84



Series: Consulting Matchmaker [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings were boring, and yet he didn't have any choice but to attend this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Guest

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to _Ring A Bell_.

Weddings were boring, and yet he didn’t have any choice but to attend this time around. Molly had beamed at him and asked so nicely, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no; she deserved to be truly happy, and he cared enough not to spoil the day for his friend.

Martin eyed him nervously the whole time, as if pleading his cousin to behave; not that Sherlock had many other options, considering the fact that John and Mary were present, never mind his parents. Martin seemed to appreciate the fact that his uncle was there when his own father could not, and Father looked only too glad to do for his nephew what he knew his sons would never allow him to.

In the end Sherlock settled for humiliating his cousins Simon and Caitlin just a little bit, then retired in a corner in order to get a better view of one Douglas Richardson – Martin’s First Officer and best man – flirting outrageously with Mrs Hudson.

It was only when he caught Lestrade staring wistfully at Molly in her wedding dress that a plan of action started to take form in his mind. The decidedly familiar engagement ring she’d been wearing for the last few months had given him an idea, one that he’d purposely avoided on a previous occasion, but he supposed it was only fair he gave it a try now.

He scribbled a couple of words on a paper napkin along with a phone number, and deftly slipped it into Lestrade’s pocket. Only time would tell whether the consulting detective had got it right once more.


End file.
